yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Crimson Dragon
| appears_in_anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time }} The Crimson Dragon is an almighty and vastly powerful god which is the physical embodiment and manifestation of the Dragon Star in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Biography Ancient times Battle with the Crimson Devil battling Red Nova.]] 10,000 years before the present days events, the Crimson Dragon along with Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon fought the Crimson Devil, Red Nova. During the battle, the Legendary Signer came forward from the ashes of a volcano and absorbed the Crimson Dragon's vast and limitless power, through Blazing Soul, and uses it to defeat and seal the Crimson Devil. Battle with the Earthbound Immortals battling the Earthbound Immortals.]] 5000 years before present day events, the People of the Stars, called upon the "Dragon Star" for aid to save their lands from the Earthbound Immortals that threatened the peace of their civilization. The "Dragon Star" answered their call and came down from the heavens in the form of the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon had fought the Earthbound Immortals, with the help of its five servants. However instead of Black-Winged Dragon, Life Stream Dragon was present.The dragons managed to seal the Earthbound Immortals within the Nazca Lines. Consequently Ancient Fairy Dragon was lost, as Earthbound Immortal Uru dragged her in with it as the Dark Gods were defeated. Present day Fortune Cup and Yusei's Duel.]] The Crimson Dragon reappeared during Yusei and Jack's duel when "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" battled. Once again in their rematch, the Crimson Dragon appeared. However, everyone was witness to it and with the four Signers present on the Cup, its appearance was more defined than the last time. Each Birthmark was clearly represented and the dragon's head also changed. During the duel, the legendary Dragon God transported Yusei, Jack, Luna and Akiza into an alternate dimension and showed a disturbing vision in which Satellite is being destroyed by an unknown force and in its place, a dark mark resembling the Spider appears. Dark Signers The Red Dragon God shows itself once again to the four Signers at Rex Goodwin's place as he invites them in, right after Yusei and Akiza's second duel concludes. Goodwin then reveals to them a secret concerning the Red Dragon. That being; according to Goodwin, some sort of "fate" has been derived from the Crimson Dragon's power; one that, to those who are Signers, cannot be escaped from. That same so called fate was the one responsible for that Yusei and Jack could arrive to New Domino City. After the King of the Netherworld finally revives and heads towards New Domino City, where the Condor Geoglypgh is, the Dragon God appears in the sky, and takes the Signers, along with their companions, to where the ultimate fight will be held. It also transports Yusei, Jack and Crow's Duel Runners. After Yusei defeats Goodwin in the Ultimate Shadow Turbo Duel, The Crimson Dragon arrives, using Majestic Star Dragon to gain physical form, and destroys the King of the Netherworld by flying right through it. It disappears soon after. World Racing Grand Prix During season 2, the Dragon appears towards the conclusion of the duel between Leo and Luna against Lester. As Lester's Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞'s attack towards Leo caused him to be blown off the riding lane, the Dragon uses a sphere that emerges from its claw, which ultimately engulfs the falling Leo, just to land him safely on a bridge that was below them. After this, it disappears. Towards the end of the ritual Duel between the Familiar of Red Nova and Jack Atlas, Red Nova appeared summoned by his servant wanting to take Jack. However the Crimson Dragon appeared and protected Jack. Greiger and Max identified the dragon as the shrine's protector Quetzalcoatl. Jack used the ability "Blazing Soul" to capture Red Nova and transfer its power into a card, creating "Red Nova Dragon". After Jack defeats the Familiar, the temple comes crumbling down around Jack, Yusei, Greiger and Max. However the Crimson Dragon protected the four of them and flew away afterwards. In his duel with Halldor, when Yusei summons "Majestic Star Dragon", Halldor looks at it through his Rune Eye and briefly sees the Crimson Dragon. Halldor realizes that "Majestic Star Dragon" is the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon itself. After Yusei wins the duel, Halldor uses his Rune Eye once again and when he looks at Yusei, he sees "Shooting Star Dragon" and the Crimson Dragon. Halldor realizes that the Aesir see the Crimson Dragon and Team 5D's as allies rather than enemies. Ark Cradle While on the 3 against 1 duel against Aporia, the Crimson Dragon appears again giving Leo his own Mark of the Dragon and releasing Life Stream Dragon from Power Tool Dragon. The Crimson Dragon also made an appearance while Yusei was Limit Over Accel Synchro Summoning Shooting Quasar Dragon. When Z-one is defeated in his duel with Yusei, the Divine Temple shuts down and begins to collapse. As Team 5D's head to their Duel Runners, the floor breaks apart beneath them and everyone starts to fall. The Crimson Dragon appears and saves everyone, transporting them to a nearby highway. Team 5D's future The Crimson Dragon makes one final appearance at the end of the last episode, and it takes the Marks of the Dragon from the Signers because their mission having been completed, and therefore, no longer needing them. Other appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time The Crimson Dragon appears during the movie Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, to transport Yusei Fudo through time to chase after Paradox who is in Europe, where Jaden Yuki is. At that moment, Jaden is being assaulted by Paradox with Stardust Dragon, however the Crimson Dragon appears just in time to protect Jaden from Stardust's attack, bringing Yusei along with it. Later it transports Yusei and Jaden to the past, to Yugi Muto's time, at the moment when Maximillion Pegasus and people, including Solomon Muto, are attacked and killed by Paradox with Stardust Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, and Rainbow Dragon. The Crimson Dragon than grabs Yugi and takes all three of them back 30 minutes prior to the moment when Paradox arrives, where they team up in order to duel Paradox. The Crimson Dragon also makes an appearance behind Yusei when he, Jaden and Yugi challenge Paradox to a duel, as Yusei's Mark of the Dragon glows. It is also assumed that the Crimson Dragon returns Yusei and Jaden back to their proper timelines after Paradox is defeated. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters